Everlasting?
by Luminescent.Falling.Star
Summary: Sorry my story will be very bad, its my first so all flamers welcome... in future i will improve them!


this is my first story, it will be incredibally bad so- all flamers welcome!

Foaly sighed, how is it that being the smartest centaur under the world could be so utterly devastating? In the past few years, he had had his friends in near death experiences, but all the time they scraped through, until the affair with Opal Koboi, when Julius was- when Julius departed this world. Foaly looked in the mirror, he wasn't the young chipper centaur he once was- time was catching up with him. Although his brain still functioned as well as ever, his body was lacking basic physical training, maybe if he WAS in peak physical condition- he couldv'e gone with Holly and Julius and prevented said events from happeneing, but no- he was locked away… simply an observer. He knew he musn't blame himself for julius's death, but it seemed too soon that the Commander had died. To stop thinking about such depressing things, and to stimulate his rather large brain foaly decided to talk to the only other being who fully understood the capacity of his genius.

Artemis was in the medatative position taught to him by butler, sprouting out ideas of his latest plan to a sophisticated voice recorder that had been manufactured from LEP equipment, the recorder was incredibally ingenius by human standards, of coarse by fairy standards it belonged a museum- but selling it worldwide to man kind could make his large fortune even larger- Artemis stopped himself, planning things like that with mutated LEP equipment was what had caused Butler to join the deceased in the first place- even if it was only for a short amount of time.

He was half way through voicing a crucial part of his new plan when his fairy communicator sounded out, originally only Holly could contact this communicator, but foaly had made some adjustments so that a few selected people could call Artemis anytime, anywhere. These people were Artemis's best friends, they also happened to be a giant euro-asian man and his younger sister, an elf, an centaur and a kleptomaniac dwarf. he picked up the communicator, and immediatly knew because of the caller ID on it that it was none other then Foaly, the centaur, who was calling him.

" Why hello Foaly, i should be thourghely annoyed that you are calling me in the middle of…. in the middle of something important- be thankfull that i am not" said Artemis, trying to supress the amount of joy he felt hearing the centuars voice once again.

Artemis paced the room, holding to communicator which he was talking to foaly over.

" Artemis, i have it from good authority that you are planning something…. something dasterdlly" said Foaly, a shimmer of hope lighting in his mind

" what? me?" said Artemis trying to sound innocent " Foaly, you know im on the straight and narrow now."  
"yes, i suppose so… " foaly pouted, he hoped artemis would provide him with a bit of fun " honeslty i was hoping i could provide you with my help- for your dasterdlly scheme that is.. but i suppose seeing as you arnt planning one it dosnt matter"

At this very moment, while Artemis was pacing the room… he tripped on the recorder he had been sprouting his ideas for his latest plans to, thus turning it on. " And then, i shall steal it from Ian Allison, and the Fowl familly will not only be one of the richest famillies in ireland, but in the world" said the voice recorder in Artemis's voice. Foaly smiled to himself- he knew Artemis would be as bored as he was, they were genii - and genii needed challenges to keep their brains stimulated.

"what was that i heard, Arty? you ARE planning something- i knew it! i just knew it!" said foaly smugly "… well, what can part can i play in your scheme? i mean.. im not technically LEP anymore- now i am level 8… and they are far less strict with their… ah, morals of what is right… and what is legal"

Artemis sighed, it was true, he DID need foaly " Alright, you can help- bring Holly if possible…just dont tell her what my goal is, she might see it … differently then we do, alright?"

"agreed." said Foaly, terminating the connection.

Artemis's latest scheme was definatly an evil one. he had thought about what his Father had said … " and what about you, Arty? when the chance comes, will you be the hero with me?" he had decided not to, the thrill of executing the perfect plan, the perfect illegal plan was just to exciting. His current plan involved a man called Ian Allison, a very rich man called ian allison- who had the one thing artemis did not, he had a everlasting youth 'potion'. he also had a few other incredibal chemical concoctions, such as a love serum, which made a person fall instantly in love with whoevers DNA had been put into the potion. but Artemis was not interested in this, after all love was such a fickle thing, Minerva WAS his only love interest- until recently, when their genuis had acctualyl come between them. no - artemis needed some one who could not challenge his genius, and acctually tipped the LEp off to Minervas knowledge of fairies, who then immediatly mind wiped her, it was for the best- or so Artemis told himself. If Artemis could take the plans for the youth potion from Ian, before Ian himself made the serum, then got Foaly to do a mind wipe, artemis would be written down in history, as the only person- to stay young forever.

a week after Artemis's and Foaly's talk, Artemis and Butler ( or Dom, as Artemis had started calling him) where whisked down to level 8 by Holly, who had been told by foaly that he desperatly needed Artemis's help with his latest invention- this itself raised Holly's suspicions, as Foaly would NEVER admit to needing help.

Artemis Briefed each of the party seperatly on their part that they would be playing. Holly had the first and smallest part to play, she had to bring mulch Diggums to them.

Holly was flying over the counrty side, wondering what aprt a kleptomaniac dwarf could possibly play in making an invention. she was wearing the latest level 8 gear, she had the standard wings, and level 8 helmet… but now her new suit did now only make her, and anything touching her completely invivsible but it could also brake her into a thousand tiny peices. This sounds painful- but it isnt, the suit simply has the abilty the seperate particles so, if say- a mud man were to unconsciousely put their hand in an invisible hovering fairy- the suit would simply make the fairy's matter brake up, and move about - convincing the mud man that there was nothing there, and then it would reasemble the fairy. genius- not that she would let foaly know it. she arrived at the cave Mulch was staying at, this place was dwarf paradise- however it was not Holly's cup of tea. she walked into the gloomy cave, moss clung to the walls and the earth underher feet was a dark volcanic black, volcanic? there wern't any volcanoes around here!

"mulch? muuuuuuuulch?" she called into the darkness, she was answered by a whispering scraping sound comeing from her feet, the whispering soon changed into a gugrling yelling sound, she could only just make out what it was saying,

" Holly! is that you? its beem almost a decade at least!" and with that simple sentance, mulch diggums sprung from the ground about a meter away from her feet, with gas propelling him into the air.

"mulch! its good to see you!" said holly, before she caught herself and instantly added "when i say good i really mean, its good to see you not stealing things… keeping out of trouble and stuff"

"yeah, you to i guess" said mulch- which was followed by an awkward silence, which was quickely persued by alot of huggnig and 'i missed you so much!' s

"so, what crises does everyone need me for now?" said Mulch smugly

"what makes you think there is a crisis?"

"when elese do you people come and visit me?" said mulch

"fair enough" said holly, and with that she clipped him to her moon belt, told him to always be touching part of her suit so that he would stay invisable, a flew off into the night sky.

meanwhile, down in foaly's level 8 tech room, Artemis and foaly were busy investigating Ian allison, and his relatives. The profile Foaly painted of Ian allison for artemis was a shady one, his picture showed a man of around 50, brown hair and a receding hairline, he wore thin rimmed glasses and had paper thin lips. He was described as a nutty old professor, that didnt generally stick to the laws of science and believed he had made some form of youth serum and love serum, he was also said to not care for his familly much, as he would rather shun them and retreat to his labertory then share a familly meal talkin about how their day was. One of his relatives, his daughter, Courteny Allison was described as a wirey, yet muscular girl of 19, only a year older then Artemis himself, she had short black hair, blue eyes and was extremely beautiful. she was said to be utterly devoted to protecting, and loving her younger sister Kyla, how ever Kyla was the only person Courtney felt affection for, as Courtney was a cold blooded killer- she had, to date been the suspect of 20 murders, mysteriousely noting had been proved.. and she had gotten off completely free. the victems of the murder case had all either been strangled or beaten to death. Her younger sister Kyla however was the complete opposite, she was a normall teenager- who went to school, got good grades and stayed out of trouble. When her picture came up Artemis acctually gasped, she wasnt as pretty as her older sister, but she certanily did have something unique about her, she had brown eyes which had a grey ring around the outside of the iris, soft plump lips, high cheek bones, long brown hair, and dimples covered her smiling face in extremely random places. he did not gasp because of beauty, or lack of- he gasped because this girl captivated him. when foaly heard his gasp, all he could dowas grunt and say "nothing special."

far away, in a english cottage, Kyla and courteny Allison were sitting staring out the window into the grey surroundin them, it had been raining for days on end, Kyla didnt mind she loved the rain, but her sister courteny was not so poetic, and couldnt help thinnking ' stupid rain, if it wasnt here, i could be out kicking some little kids butt for their money.' Kyla looked at her sister, she loved her sister alot- but sometimes she worried about her… courteny had not chosen a very good path in life- preffering to go on the shady side of the law. Artemis was transfixed by this girl, he knew it must be hormones, but she was just so… normal- and strange at the same time. He had made Holly transport them to the Allison house 3 days ahead of plan to 'study the surroundings' or so he told them, all he really wanted to do was study this girl more, she put on such a happy face, although Artemis could tell something bothered her, whether it was her troubelsome over-protectove sister, or her crazy money seeking father something about this girl was … beautifully broken, or so Artemis thought, all kyla was really troubled by was her constant failure, she wanted great things in life… great things that would never be. She wanted to act. Artemis looked through binoculars at this girl into her window ( he knew this was slightely stalker-ish, but he couldnt resist) she was acting out a scene, she was quite good at acting, not great, but good. Artemis snapped out of it, it was time to put the first stageof his plan into action. he signalled to mulch, who began tunelling, he tunnelled right into Ian allisons study, and when he was in there he was ment to grab the plans- it was a simple plan, but the cottage wasnt exactly a fortress… that is where Artemis Fowl was incredibally wrong. At the very moment Mulch went to grab the plans for the youth formula he saw a beaker, this beaker was labelled 'love serum' mulch was intreged so he grabbed it- which sent off alarms everywhere. Courteny charged into the room- saw the small man and crash tackled him. she managed to get the plans for the little man, but she couldnt find the love serum her daddy had made. This was acctually because the second mulch had seen it, he swallowed it- no need for Artemis to discover that. This girl who had stolen the plans off of mulch now pinched his nerve cluster, and he went out like a light. At that moment- Artemis (who was watching the entire thing) ordered butler to go into the house, put anything living to sleep and get out with the plans and mulch. But another thing in artemis's plan went wrong, this foolish courteny girl was ripping the plans up! now the only thing they could do was get mulch, and the clostest thing to the plans, the inventor of them. So butlers job was now a kidnapper of Ian allison, and rescuer of mulch diggums. butler burst into the house, he had his sig saucer in one hand, and the other was swinging wildly as he ran into the study- there would need to be alot of mind wipes after this. He crashed through the study door to find this girl, who almost couldve been related to him- she had managed to knock out mulch, and retrieve ( and destroy) the thing he was trying to steal. when she saw him she came running angrilly, shouting something and baring her teeth. he quickely knocked her to one side and pinched her nerve cluster ( although this made him feel incredibally guilty, as it was like him knocking out his little sister, juliet.he then noticed Ian, sitting in a corner quivering. He made a move to scoop up the man- but as he went to do so something hit him across the face. he sat there for amoment- stunned, then he noticed it was this girl Artemis was so fascinated with. He ignored her as she asnt a threat, and scooped Ian up and put him into a cliched black roughely human sized sack. then he felt something against his temple, the girl had thrown her high heels shoe at him, and now she was throwing the other one- the second one hit him slightely harder, and caused enough disctraction for the girl to open the sack which he had dropped on the floor and start talking to her Father. "Dad! are you alright" the old man stirred then awoke, "Kyla!" " Daddy, we need to get you out of here!' "i know, and i have told you before dont call me dad -call me ian like a grown up." the girl sighed- even in times of crises he cared about that stupid rule. "alright ian.. courtney is distracting that man.. so you can get out of here… but when he has subdued courtney- he will notice that your gone…" and at that moment Kyla decided to do something very courages for the man who never truley loved her. butler had to fight this tiny yet feirce and muscly girl for some time, and he noticed the other one begin to crawl over to her father, but the next time he got a glance - the black sack lay there, obviousely with a person inside it. he picked it up and mulch and ran outof the house, foaly would stun the girls in there. he ran out, and hopped into a lep shuttle that Foaly was driving. Artemis was sitting in the back. "its ok, i got the guy- had a bit of trouble, but got him" said butler "good" said artemis "now foaly drive as fast as you can back to ireland- and back to fowl manor! by the time they reached fowl manor it was morning, so Foaly and Mulch quickely went back to the lower elements leaving butler and Artemis alone- to finish the plan. Butler emptied the content of the black sack in Master Artemis's room, then he went down stairs. "err, Artemis?" said butler " we have a problem…" butler pointed upstairs to artemis's room, so artemis went up there and to his astonishment, a girl sat on his bed- with her head in her hands looking like for all the world, a little girl who had just been sent to her room. when artemis entered, he gasped for the second time in as many days, he would really have to get control of that. The girl looked up, her long eyelashed were soaked in tears- although she had quickely wiped them away so he couldnt see. It was Kyla! "oh, hello? umm sorry about this inconvenience.." Artemis began, but this girl- she looked so sad, he stopped… umm? he had said umm? that wasnt even a word! Artemis walked closer to her, he sat down next to her on his bed- he wanted desperatly to make her smile, so see her dimples, and to make her like him. "I….I.. why?" she said, she didnt need to say moer- Artemis knew exaclt what she ment "well, now i dont know," said Artemis- he couldnt believe how guilty this girl made him feel, how speechless she could render him with three words. He longed to be closer to her, ever so much more closer… "then you can let me go, you can leave my father alone!" "i suppose i can." said Artemis and he ment it- why did this girl have that affect on him? " but i cant let you go, just yet" "why!? i serve you no purpose!" she said suddenly defensive and no longer sad… then he realised- she wasnt sad… she had been acting! those tears could be called up on purpose, he was astounded- so astounded he didnt notice the girl take off her shoe and throw it at him " leave me! go away!" she yelled, and Artemis retreated from his own bed room. he walked in and blurted out to butler " i love her!"

"Excuse me?" said butler Artemis looked shocked at what he jsut said " i dont know, my dear friend, someting about her…"

Kyla looked up at the strange boy who had once again entered into the room. He looked like a vampire- like Count dracular, she had once played the lead female role in a play about Count dracular. The boy walked over to her, his walk was so stiff, he looked so formal all the time, this was something Kyla vowed to remedy. She got up and moved towards him, if her plan went right- she would be able to stop this monster and what ever he was planning to do to her father.

"im sorry, i acted irashenly yesterday.. i wasnt thinking straight." she said, sounding perfectly remorsfull. Artemis was taken aback by this statement, after all they had taken her prisoner. Artemis had a flash back, to when they had kidnapped holly, she had thought of him as some sort of monster, perhaps she still did- why didnt this girl think the same way? why was she apologising?

"thats… ok?" said Artemis, playnig the perfectly gracious host "im sorry we kidnapped you, but we did think you were your father, quite nobal of you to swap places with him."

"but how did you know? your manservant couldve just taken the wrong person"

"well for one thing Butler knew who he had to take, for another why elese would someone wilfully allow themselves to be kidnapped?" said Artemis, faint traces of a smile playing around his lips.

"oh… thats genius" said Kyla, genuanilly astounded.

"naturally."

kyla moved closer to him, he involentarilly stepped backwards. she advanced even more, he was pushed back until his back was against the drawer and he could go no further, what was this girl doing? the logical side of his brain said 'your fratenising with the hostage, most uncharacteristic. The part of his brain that was secretly wanting her couldnt help thinking ' just a little bit closer…' 

" i liked you ever since i first set eyes on you.." she said, her head tilting upwards… towards his lips- teasing him, taunting him to taste… Artemis stopped himself before he got too far involved- if he did … if he was tempted into taking this advantage, the final shreds of his plan would be in ruins. Her body was against his now, and those lips- oh how he wished he could just… then it stopped she moved away- leaving Artemis hanging in mid air, still hoping she would come back.

"I… I should be going.." said Artemis, with the tone that suggested he was in the middle of a very important buisness meeting.

"no, dont leave" she said, once again testing him, she was looking so beautiful in the morning sunlight as it streamed through the window.

"your right, i couldnt leave- not now at least." said artemis, transfixed by her figure, elegantly gliding once again towards him. It is said some mud men have the ability to use the hypnotic mesmer, Artemis figured Kyla must be able to use it, how elese could she entrance him so? once again she came ever so close, teasing him… until he was at breaking point…

the next moment seemed to go on for an age, but in the end Kyla left him, and he walked down stairs to butler. Butler at the time was cleaning his sig sauer, Artemis noted that this was something Butler did out of nerves, or when he was about to do something big.

"Butler, what is troubelling you?" said Artemis

"Oh? well its just- back in the cottage, how could i make such a mistake like that?" said butler, wrinkles of concern covering his aged brow.

" My dear friend, it is the age put on to you by the magical healing, not to mention the kevlar in your chest. it is a thinkg we shall never regain, this is why i ask you to stay in fowl manor from now on not as my body gaurd, but as my friend."

Butler was taken aback, could these words really be coming out of master Artemis's mouth?"Yes, i would be glad of it. i am an old man now- the line of work as a body gaurd is no longer mine."

Over the next few days, Artemis made regular trips up to his room to see Kyla, each time he stayed in there longer and longer, eventually, they both wandered the grounds, takling endlessly.

"Kyla- the past few days, have been undescribable" he faltered, could these words really be coming out of his mouth? was it really true? " yes, and i wanted to say… i wanted to say " but he didnt get to finish the sentance, as Kyla had flung herself to him, and started kissing him so passionatly, even his enemies would feel pleasure.

"well, yeah- that summs up what i was trying to say pretty well." said Artemis when she had released him. she smiled, her beautiful dimples spreading across her face. But their perfect moment was ruined, because at that moment, courtney Allison came charging in to save her little sister.

Kyla was begining to regret thinking of her plan, she had acctually fallen for Artemis, who would have thought it? she no longer needed to act. she really did love him now. Although her original plan was to make him fall for her- so he would let her go as she was 'oh so sad' staying prisoner, she didnt need to use it now- as she didnt want to leave.

Although they did not realise, Courtney had showed up at Fowl Manor, She was now racing across the grouns to save her little sister, she was firing her gun madly, hopeing to hit Artemis, to kill him because he had stolen her little sister from her! Kyla noticed &stepped in front of him to block the bullets. They sunk deep into her skin and pierced her heart.she collapsed on the ground. when courtney had realised she had shotten Kyla she raced over- tears streaming down her face.

"Do not worry, my dear sister" said Kyla to courtney. Artemis noticed blue sparks playing across kylas wound… but they sealed the bullet into her heart- doing more damage then help.

"blue sparks? but that would mean you were a- a.."

"yes artemis, i am half elf" said Kyla pulling back her long brown hair to reveal pointed ears " but no amount of magic could save me now…"

"did you use the mesmer on me, was i bewitched this entire time?"

"no, i thought about it- but in the end i couldnt bare using it… not on you" she said.

What knowbody had realised, was that courtney had brought some one elese along aswell- someone who until now had remained unnoticed. Jack Anderson. He was a man of 19, he had light brown-ish blond hair, blue/grey eyes and a smile that would capture any girls heart. He raced towards the spot everyone was huddling around. and he saw her, he saw Kyla- the girl who had lvoed him for so long, yet he left her unnoticed-was laying on the ground, obviousely in pain, obviousely dieing…

"Kyla!" he said " im so sorry, i shouldnt of chosen Shannon over you! she had left me anyway, and now i cansee i truley love you!" Kyla smirked at him and turned away. Then it hit Artemis like a bag of bricks, Kyla hadnt truely loved him- she was acting, all along she had been in love with this man. She was simply pretending to love him- she was acting, so he would let her go!

"wait? you two… you are lovers?" said artemis, his heart braking on the spot

"maybe, we couldve been once upon a time" said kyla, her breaths getting shorter and shorter " but he left it too long- my heart is no longer his."

"No baby! dont talk like that! c'mon, you can pull through this! we can keep it together!" he said grabbing her hand. But she turned away once again.

"Kyla, if it was a scheme all along, then why step in front of me… why stop the bullet?" said Artemis, a singluar tear running down his cheek. most uncharacteristic.

Kyla smiled, her beautiful face covered in the irresistable dimples she got when she smiled " People do crazy things…. when they're in love.." and with that her breathing stopped, her eye closed and she was gone.

"yes, and my love for you- it will be everlasting." said Artemis sincerly.

Jacks face split into a fit of fury.

" YOU! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" and with that jack lunged for artemis, however courtney grabbed him with a strength similar to butlers, and she flung him into the air- so far that he smashed through one of Fowl manors windows, and he went out like a light.  
"Oh.. thankyou?" said Artemis- hopeing this girl wasnt about to do the same thing to him.  
" Kyla obviousely loved you very much. so i guess you must be worth protecting." ( later on in life, Artemis payed for Courtney to be sent to madam Ko's training school- she graduated in a single year and got her blue diamond tatto- the first person in the history of the academy to do so.she then went on the become Artemis's new body gaurd.)

Butler came out, they all agreed Kyla should be buried in the woods, as she loved it there, they rung up a mortician- artemis told hmi who they were and within 10 minutes they had a coffin fir for a queen ready for Kyla. Courtney dug the grave in a clearing in the woods, then placed Kylas coffin into it and covered it over. Artemis felt more tears stream down his face.

"just to clarify, Kyla's mum was an elf, called Aphroditie, my dad tricked her into drinking his love serum, then she had Kyla." said Courtney " turns out though- the love serum was poinsenous to fairies- so she died from having too much of it pured into her system- a fairy can only cope with a single drop of my dad's concoction. And he fed her a entire bottle after kyla was born to make sure she stayed madly in love with him."

The something hit Artemis, why had all those alarms gone off so long ago in the cottage? perhaps Mulch took more then he was ment to- perhaps he took the love serum, and dwarfs can hide things in their intestines- so mulch probally hid the love serum from Artemis in there. which means- mulch could be in danger! Butler seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Artemis and scooped Courtney and him up and raced back to Fowl Manor. When they were back- artemis rushed up to mulches room, when he was through the door, he saw mulch doubled over in pain- a few years ago - Artemis had stolen amgic from the time tunnel, he now used this talent to try and help mulch.

"HEAL!" he said, puttnig his hand onto mulches stomach, the magic poured from his fingertips. The love serum started venting itself from mulches system in anyway possible from his mouth, nose, ears, pores, tear duckts and - other palces.Artemis ran from the room as the serum sprung from mulches system in anway possible. when the commotion had stopped he entered cautiousely.

mulch looked up " next time i decided to so cleverally swallow a glowing mysterious potion- stop me!" he said as he winked.

"i would- but would you ever listen?" said Artemis giving mulch his trade mark vampire smile.

" true, i will never be able to stop myself stealing- its like an everlasting disease.." said mulch- un aware what had just happened outside.

"Everlasting?" repeated Artemis- although he was not thinking at all about Mulches tendancy to steal things.

i dedicate this story to: the following people.

Courtney - The one who should never fear to do with out thinking - the thrill of mistakes is what makes life worth living.

Jack- The one who will never know.

And lastly i dedicate it to the thought of Kyla as she could be. Although she may never shine in real life, in this fantasy to at least one person, she shone like a falling star.


End file.
